Quote, oh my!
by Audearde
Summary: Recueil d'OS inspirés de citations. Même titre qu'Ellana-san car mêmes challenges. Romance Sam/Jack.
1. Your embrace

**Voici un OS écrit pour le tout premier challenge lancé sur le site des Penguins (lien dans le profil de nickki je pense...). Il s'agissait d'écrire un petit quelque chose sur la citation proposée. Je vous préviens: c'est très shippy, assez angst.  
**

**Merci à Ellana-san pour la relecture.  
**

* * *

**Your embrace**

_Puis-je te tenir une dernière fois,_

_Pour combattre cette impression qui germe dans mon esprit._

_Je sais que je nous ai fait du tort à tous deux,_

_Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours assez fort._

_**The Kooks**__ – __**One Last Time**__._

Il fut raccompagné par les gardiens, en titubant.

Malgré l'obscurité, Sam ne pouvait pas manquer la trainée de sang qui imbibait sa chemise sur tout un côté. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réprimant la terreur qui lui tordait le ventre. Tout pour ne pas crier, ne pas l'appeler…

Ils l'avaient frappé encore plus la dernière fois. Juste parce qu'elle regardait.

Retenant sa respiration, elle resta dans le coin de sa propre cellule et ferma les yeux. Ils allaient emmener le colonel dans celle de droite… C'était la sienne depuis qu'ils étaient là. Ils ne pouvaient l'enfermer que là. Les seules geôles destinées à l'isolement étaient celles où ils étaient gardés depuis ce qui semblait être des semaines. Les autres prisonniers étaient un étage plus haut. Là où il y avait quelques minuscules fenêtres, et parfois de la lumière.

Oui… Ils allaient violemment pousser le colonel sur le sol recouvert de paille, dans cet endroit lugubre qui sentait l'urine, et peut-être le frapper encore. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle réagisse.

Elle ne devait pas leur montrer qu'elle était encore assez forte pour se tenir debout. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils sachent qu'elle avait lutté pour repousser le sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Ils prendraient ça pour de la bravade alors que pour elle, il s'agissait simplement d'une nécessité.

Elle avait _besoin_ de s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie.

Après quelques secondes, elle perçut le bruit d'un corps qui s'écroulait. Un gémissement à s'arracher le cœur, puis quelques rires gras de la part des gardiens.

Aucun bruit de lutte.

Ca ne la rassura pas.

Il devait être dans un état plus que sérieux s'ils ne prenaient pas leur plaisir à le rouer de coups. Ca voulait dire que Baal s'en était déjà chargé.

Ca voulait dire qu'il pourrait mourir…

Il n'y avait pas de sarcophage sur cette planète. Si Baal tuait le colonel, ils ne le récupéraient jamais. _Elle_ ne le reverrait jamais.

C'était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser depuis des heures, voir des jours.

Bon sang, elle faisait un piètre second.

Une militaire déplorable.

Si le colonel avait été capturé avec Teal'c, ils auraient déjà trouvé un moyen de s'échapper. Ils l'avaient déjà fait.

Elle n'avait pas été assez forte, assez intelligente…

Ils avaient eu une chance, une seule, de pouvoir fuir loin de cet enfer et ils ne l'avaient pas saisie. Le colonel ne l'avait pas saisie, pour être exact. Elle, elle n'aurait pas pu, même si elle l'avait voulu. C'était au tout début de leur captivité, quand ils travaillaient encore comme esclaves avec les autres prisonniers. Avant que Baal ne reconnaisse Jack et ne découvre sa présence.

Les entraves qui retenaient le colonel étaient abîmées. Lui et ses autres compagnons de fortune – ils étaient six à être enchainés au même pan de mur – pouvaient les briser. Il l'avait vu. Il l'avait vu dès la première seconde.

Et il n'avait rien fait.

Elle n'était pas prisonnière des mêmes chaines. Ca aurait signifié la laisser derrière.

Qu'est ce qu'elle lui en avait voulu pour ça ! Il aurait pu sauver sa vie, ou au moins essayer. Au pire, il serait mort libre, comme dit Teal'c… Maintenant, elle n'en voulait plus qu'à elle-même. Elle avait perdu tout espoir de voir la cavalerie arriver.

Daniel et Teal'c ignoraient totalement les coordonnées de leur lieu de détention.

Et Baal semblait bien trop aimer leur présence.

- … Carter

Sa voix était douce, presque chaude. Pas du tout éraillée comme elle devrait l'être. Mais elle ne se faisait pas d'idées il avait mis un temps infini à reprendre son souffle.

Quand bien même il essaierait de plaisanter, elle savait qu'il allait mal.

- Je vais bien, mon colonel.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne mentait pas. Son dos ne la lançait plus autant qu'avant et elle avait découvert que si elle restait complètement immobile, dans une certaine position de pseudo-détente, elle arrivait à respirer normalement. Malgré sa ou ses côtes fêlées.

Baal ne les torturait jamais en même temps.

Faire souffrir l'un pendant que l'autre profitait du spectacle était plus jouissif. Plus déstabilisateur…

Il avait établi une _relation_ avec Jack qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Assez rapidement pourtant, Jack était parvenu à le mettre suffisamment en rage pour qu'il se concentre sur lui uniquement.

Sortiraient-ils un jour d'ici autrement que les pieds devants ?

Mourir ne serait pas le pire.

Depuis un moment, Sam ne tenait que pour une unique raison : les chances infimes d'apercevoir, même brièvement, le colonel. Le plus souvent, c'était quand l'un d'entre eux était escorté jusqu'à Baal ou revenait. Comme plus tôt, dans l'ombre, alors qu'elle connaissait les risques.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de passer ses journées dans des cellules mitoyennes sans pouvoir voir son visage, toucher sa peau. Vérifier avec une main sur sa poitrine, que son cœur continuait de battre…

L'isolement. La séparation. C'était ça le plus dur.

Si elle devait mourir demain, elle voulait le serrer dans ses bras une dernière fois. Le laisser la tenir, poser sa tête sur son épaule… Comme elle l'avait déjà fait, lors des moments durs qu'ils avaient traversés ensemble.

Parce que ça lui donnerait de la force. Peut-être suffisamment de force pour qu'elle tienne, jusqu'à ce qu'un miracle se produise…

Et si elle ne tenait pas, au moins elle aurait l'impression de ne pas partir sans lui dire, sans qu'il sache… parce qu'il savait, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle n'entendit pas s'agiter dans la cellule du colonel mais quand il appela pour qu'elle s'approche, elle sut qu'il avait bougé.

Il était étendu contre la paroi, la tête cognant contre les barreaux. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir mais silencieusement elle prit la même position.

Elle ne parlait pas parce que si elle ouvrait la bouche, ce serait pour dire tout un tas d'idées pessimistes qui lui passaient par la tête et qu'il ne voudrait pas les entendre ça. Il méritait mieux que ça.

Dans toute sa vie, elle s'était rarement sentie aussi inutile.

- Carter… Cessez de réfléchir.

Son regard se troubla et elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

Ce n'était pas juste qu'il la connaisse si bien.

Il avait ce dont elle avait besoin, juste là. Mais s'il le savait, ça ne changerait rien. D'épais barreaux les séparaient du couloir, et un mur infranchissable, sans même une meurtrière pour le regarder, les séparait tout court.

Elle se sentait trop idiote pour sécher ses larmes.

De l'autre côté, il y eut un frottement, peut-être un frottement de tissu sur le sol rêche…

Que diable faisait-il ? Il devrait rester immobile. Garder ses forces.

- Venez là…

A travers l'autre cellule, à une distance où elle pouvait la voir, il y avait une main. Grande avec de longs doigts, fort sales mais à vrai dire, elle n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

Elle la prit naturellement, avec plus de douceur encore que les fois précédentes, car elle savait qu'il avait mal. La position dans laquelle il était devait être douloureuse. Et pourtant, il devait en avoir besoin autant qu'elle.

Parce que tous les soirs, il recommençait.

**FIN**

**_Une petite review?_**


	2. Regrets and desires

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser des reviews! Voici l'OS du deuxième challenge. Il se situe après l'épisode avec le test Zata__rc. C'est la première fois que je tente une_ _suite à ce zode et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit ma meilleure idée…_

_Il y a aussi des références à_ De l'autre côté du miroir_ et _Une dimension trop réelle_._

* * *

**Regrets and desires**

_N'as-tu jamais l'impression d'être devenu la pire version de toi-même ?_

**Vous avez un message.**

Sam retrouva son domicile dans l'état exact où elle l'avait laissé. Elle n'était partie que deux jours, à peine quarante heures passées exclusivement dans l'enceinte de Cheyenne Mountain… Pourtant ça aurait pu faire des mois tant, à l'intérieur, elle se sentait ravagée.

Comment sa vie avait-elle pu prendre un tel tournant, aussi rapidement ?

Elle était déjà rentrée de missions éprouvantes avec le sentiment d'avoir pris dix ans en une journée. C'était déjà arrivé. Plusieurs fois. La plupart du temps ça s'estompait, ou alors elle apprenait à vivre avec. C'était les risques du métier. Seulement, jamais auparavant, elle ne s'était sentie atteinte aussi… personnellement. Aussi intimement.

Pas depuis la mort de Jolinar.

Sam n'était pas idiote, et elle n'en était pas à son premier deuil. Elle était parfaitement consciente que ce sentiment qui l'avait envahie juste après, ce sentiment d'être anesthésiée, loin de tous les drames qui rythmaient sa vie, n'était qu'une étape, qu'un moyen de se protéger, jusqu'à se retrouver en sûreté dans le confort de sa maison, prête à accepter tout ce qui venait de se produire.

C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait refusé l'offre de Teal'c de lui tenir compagnie ce soir. Elle avait besoin d'être seule pour faire le tri, afin d'être capable demain matin de faire face au général Hammond, assurer à Janet qu'elle était apte à reprendre les missions et regarder dans les yeux le colonel sans sentir son cœur tomber en lambeaux.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait rejeté un homme prêt à mourir pour elle – et qui l'avait prouvé. Elle avait manqué le perdre pour toujours, puis quand ils avaient tous deux été hors de danger, elle s'était assurée que rien de tout ce qu'ils avaient été forcés de confier sur leurs sentiments respectifs ne sortirait de la pièce.

Ensuite, Martouf était mort. Et tout ce qui restait de Jolinar en elle se révoltait contre cette idée. Contre cette perte intolérable…

La jeune femme hésitait entre la vodka et les somnifères. L'alcool ne règlerait pas ses problèmes, certes, mais il finirait de l'anesthésier complètement… Les cachets, par contre, lui permettraient de dormir une nuit entière sans rêver. Sans culpabiliser. Et elle n'aurait aucune gueule de bois le lendemain.

Un coup discret à la porte d'entrée lui déchargea de faire un choix. Elle n'attendait personne et tout en allant ouvrir, elle était bien décidée à décliner toute invitation à passer une bonne soirée. Elle ne devait pas passer une bonne soirée. Elle avait laissé un homme bien se faire tuer et, accessoirement, elle avait aussi ruiné toutes ses chances d'avoir une vie sentimentale épanouie un jour.

Personne ne pouvait rien pour elle, elle en était profondément persuadée. Et pourtant, quand elle reconnut Daniel sur le pas de sa porte, plein de bonnes intentions, le regard compatissant, elle n'eut pas le cœur de le chasser.

Il avait eu ses propres deuils à faire, après tout.

Plus tard, elle eut un doute sur ses motivations – n'était ce pas le colonel qui l'envoyait, Teal'c ayant échoué à se faire inviter ? – mais elle ne le chassa pas.

- Entrez Daniel, soupira-t-elle avec un sourire fictif qu'elle sentait peu efficace malgré tous ses efforts. Vous voulez un verre ?

Son dilemme venait de se régler tout seul. Si elle ne pouvait pas dormir, au moins pouvait-elle boire.

- Qu'est ce qui cloche avec moi, Daniel ?

Sa question n'était pas censée sortir de façon aussi pathétique… Tant pis, c'était une raison supplémentaire de remplir son verre. Un regard à l'archéologue, affalé sur le fauteuil en face d'elle, lui confirma ce qu'elle savait déjà. Ce n'était pas drôle de se saouler avec Daniel. Il ne tenait pas l'alcool.

Elle ne pouvait plus boire. Pas si elle voulait être encore suffisamment en forme pour mettre son ami dans un taxi, alors elle décréta que ce serait le dernier et elle le fit durer.

Elle avait alimenté les rumeurs de la base pour le mois. Elle se voyait mal rajouter au fiasco d'hier le fait qu'elle ait passé la nuit avec un membre de son équipe. Un civil, certes, mais ça ne les empêcherait pas de parler.

- Vous avez évité l'assassinat du Président des Etats-Unis, répondit Daniel avec un temps de retard, et elle fut distraite au point de ne pas retrouver dans sa mémoire le numéro du taxi qu'elle connaissait.

Elle avait empêché un attentat ? Oui, elle s'en rappelait. Mais Martouf était mort et la peine qui l'envahit à ce rappel la dégrisa presque.

Ne pas penser à Jolinar. A ce qu'il représentait pour elle…

Ca lui faisait penser inévitablement à quelqu'un d'autre.

Jack.

Elle pouvait bien l'appeler Jack. Elle était assez soule pour ça… Pas beaucoup plus que ce qu'il fallait, mais néanmoins, elle _pouvait_ dire qu'elle avait tout gâché avec Jack. Ca sonnait de façon moins déplacé que de dire qu'elle avait tout gâché avec le colonel.

Même si c'était vrai.

Elle ne l'avait même pas laissé parler. Mais qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Elle était sous ses ordres. Elle gâcherait sa carrière, et la sienne par la même occasion, à seulement supposer qu'il aurait pu dire autre chose que ce qu'elle avait suggéré.

Elle devait oublier.

Les Zatarcs sont des victimes programmées pour tuer. Elle, elle était sans doute programmée pour vivre seule. Demeurer seule. Elle rit, même si finalement ce n'était pas très drôle.

Soupirant profondément, Sam se força à ramener la bouteille vide et celle qu'ils venaient d'entamer dans la cuisine. Elle n'était déjà plus ivre. Daniel, par contre, en avait pour quelques heures à seulement remettre les pieds sur terre. S'il n'était pas malade avant ça. Et il ne pourrait pas conduire.

Soudain fatiguée, elle renonça au taxi et dirigea l'archéologue vers la chambre d'ami. Il tenait à peine debout mais elle pouvait difficilement l'aider, au risque de tomber avec lui. De retour au salon, elle resta debout face au jardin et songea tristement à la dernière fois où ils s'étaient trouvés dans cette situation. Daniel et elle, sans le reste de l'équipe, et lui finissant par passer la nuit sur son canapé, ou dans la chambre d'ami, aménagée depuis peu.

C'était triste à dire, mais ça remontait à moins d'un an. Juste après le départ du docteur Carter, de l'autre réalité. Juste après avoir vu le colonel embrasser son double à travers le reflet terriblement fiable d'un miroir quantique. Elle avait été en colère, oui, mais pas aussi retournée qu'aujourd'hui.

Daniel la connaissait déjà bien à cette époque, puisqu'il avait senti qu'elle avait besoin de soutien, même si jamais elle ne l'aurait avoué. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de son supérieur.

Ou du moins, elle ne voulait déjà pas en parler.

Le docteur Carter…

Le docteur Carter avait été _mariée_ avec lui. Elle avait eu une vie, elle. Même si ça n'avait duré qu'une année, elle ne se retrouvait pas seule dans le noir, devant une porte vitrée donnant sur un ciel sans étoiles.

Qu'est-ce qui les séparait, toutes les deux ? Une multitude de choix, mais guère plus. Elle avait donc dû, quelque part, prendre les mauvaises décisions, car – elle en était sûre, grâce à Daniel et à sa petite incursion dans un monde parallèle – il existait bel et bien d'autres versions d'elle-même en couple avec Jack O'Neill. Daniel avait évoqué devant eux cette autre Samantha Carter, fiancée à Jack, Général et commandant de SG1.

Mais honnêtement, elle avait du mal à imaginer le Général Hammond dans le rôle du second du colonel. Ca avait quelque chose de… complètement irréel.

Presque aussi improbable qu'elle arrêtant de saboter toutes ses chances.

La pièce devint de plus en plus étouffante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse coulisser la baie vitrée et marche quelques pas à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait toujours pas d'étoiles visibles, les nuages se bousculant pour occuper toute l'étendue du ciel. Une légère brise la soulagea tout de suite de l'impression prenante d'être la pire version d'elle-même… Même si elle continuait d'y penser avec amertume.

_Je ne suis pas parti parce que je préférai__s mourir plutôt que perdre Carter… parce que je tiens à elle, beaucoup plus que je ne suis censé le faire._

Il n'aurait jamais avoué ça, s'il n'avait pas été question de leur survie, à tous les deux. Elle avait dû l'y pousser. Ca n'avait pas été agréable. Pas sur le moment, pas avec tous ces gens qui observaient, qui écoutaient, qui jugeaient…

Et elle avait toute une vie devant elle pour être hantée par ces mots.

Elle devait accepter de ne sûrement jamais plus les entendre. Néanmoins il les avait pensés. Elle le savait, il n'avait pas menti. Il ne pouvait pas, sinon la machine d'Anise l'aurait détecté. Ca aurait dû être d'un certain réconfort. Après tout, elle savait maintenant que ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, et ce qu'elle avait cru percevoir de son côté, n'était pas fictif, ce n'était pas le résultat de quelques fantasmes à propos d'un homme hors du commun sur lequel elle aurait flashé. C'était partagé. C'était réel.

Et c'était interdit.

Il n'était pas resté derrière ce mur d'énergie uniquement parce qu'elle était membre de SG1. Il l'aurait fait pour Daniel et Teal'c, oui, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait, en premier, motivé.

Elle ne sut jamais combien de temps elle resta là, assise sur la chaise de jardin qu'elle ne rentrait jamais, à fixer les nuages être poussés vers l'ouest par le vent de plus en plus frais de ce début de nuit.

Le froid qu'elle ne sentait pas au début, commençait à l'envahir, preuve que l'alcool dans ses veines cessait d'agir. Son estomac avait l'air de tenir le coup. Elle n'aurait donc pas une tête aussi affreuse que Daniel au matin.

La lumière de la cuisine était restée allumée. Sam jeta un dernier coup d'œil au ciel, toujours chargé, quand un bruit de pas, sur le côté de la maison attira son attention. Il était tard et elle aurait eu une multitude de raisons de se méfier, de rester sur ses gardes.

Mais peut-être parce que le visiteur était anormalement discret… elle le reconnut.

Il fallait avoir suivi l'entrainement d'un Black Ops pour passer inaperçu sur des graviers.

Incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, elle se rassit et observa le ciel à nouveau, le laissant prendre position à quelques mètres d'elle.

Il ne semblait pas tellement étonné de la trouver là mais elle le vit chercher des yeux quelqu'un d'autre, comme si une fête avait bel et bien eu lieu chez elle. D'un coup, elle se souvint que Daniel dormait dans la chambre d'ami, trop fatigué d'avoir vidé avec elle la bouteille qu'elle réservait aux grandes occasions, et aux grands moments de solitude. Le colonel avait dû reconnaître sa voiture devant la maison.

- Daniel ne tient pas l'alcool, résuma-t-elle simplement.

- Ah oui, c'est certain.

Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle le voie parfaitement, et pourtant elle le trouvait encore suffisamment attirant pour se rendre compte que rester seule avec lui dans un jardin n'était pas une très bonne idée.

- Que voulez-vous, mon colonel ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle avait envie de voir son visage, de vraiment le regarder, avant de lui demander de partir. Elle fit un pas de trop, et le regretta.

Elle s'était attendue à apercevoir un peu de tristesse dans son regard, ou au moins du dépit, un peu d'amertume. Une preuve qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir de cette situation… Mais il semblait étonnamment calme, presque content. Peut-être pas particulièrement à l'aise, mais très loin d'être rongé par les regrets.

Il ne paraissait pas aussi… heureux quand il était relié à la machine tok'ra plus tôt dans la journée. Qu'est ce qui avait changé depuis ? Qu'est ce qui avait pu le convaincre de venir jusqu'à chez elle ?

Elle était tellement étonnée qu'elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'ils étaient si proches. Il empiétait clairement dans son espace personnel, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Encore quelques centimètres et elle pourrait sentir l'odeur singulière de son après-rasage.

Il prit son menton pour l'obliger à lever la tête, et elle ne pensa plus à rien.

- Ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure, Carter… je ne pense pas que ça puisse rester longtemps dans cette pièce.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que les paroles du colonel fassent leur chemin dans son esprit embrumé – il était définitivement trop près pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir correctement – mais quand elles atteignirent leur but, et qu'il eut _ce_ sourire lent et sexy, elle fut clairement perdue.

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes sans qu'elle ait conscience de qui exactement avait initié le baiser. C'était sans doute elle, mais il réagit rapidement. Sam n'aurait pas supporté que ça s'arrête. Ses mains vinrent naturellement l'entourer, et elle le sentit la rapprocher de lui, de façon possessive, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient collés l'un à l'autre, sans autre préoccupation que de s'embrasser encore.

Plus tard, elle fut contente de ne pas avoir bu davantage, de s'être arrêté à temps, de rester sobre pour le reste de la soirée. Elle aperçut même quelques étoiles, une fois la masse de nuages chassée par le vent.

Elle était dans les bras de Jack O'Neill, elle n'avait pas froid et, pour une fois, n'enviait plus les autres versions d'elle-même qui parmi la multitude de mondes alternés, avaient toutes leur propre version de cet homme.

FIN


End file.
